Du Skulblaka Hljödhr
by Druall
Summary: POV from a dragon. Set after Inheritance Some inheritance info, names and some events. A few OC. Although Galbatorix has long been dead, anti-riders with unknown intentions bring more than just corruption, they bring the one weapon that can lead to a world where riders will be seen as the very evil they try to suppress. Review for a say in the many surprises i have in store
1. A new Rider

The King slain, Nasuada on the throne, and the land of Alagaesia now on the mend; citizens have finally started to feel a sense of ease. To the East, however, a new evil lies and waits in the desert for the opportune moment to strike. After three years, the cities in the new age have heard of another name. None know what side they are on but with the growing fear in the towns outlining the desert, they hope. With the new age comes another generation of riders, creatures, and mysteries...

"Father, what's this? It's pretty." Selena said, pointing to an egg-like stone. Two pairs of boots echoed quietly throughout the long hall. On each side of Selena and her father resided hundreds of similar eggs.

Eragon smiled brightly at her question. It was the first time he had brought his four year old to the magnificently crafted building. Elvish runes decorated the shelf-like cradles that protected each egg. The one which held his daughter's interest glittered enticingly on a waist-high pedestal in the center of the room. Next to it, sat another. The difference between them was the color. On the left, sang the bright shade of turquoise and pale blue. In contrast, watched the teal and emerald storm of heavens. The curious child ran for the more mysterious of the two.

Her father followed closely behind, eventually catching up to put his hands on her shoulders softly. Young eyes stared, mesmerized by the hidden swirls of blue.

"It's an egg." He whispered excitedly, kneeling behind her. Her hand instinctively reached up to move one of the stray strands of obsidian hair from her face. She tried again, momentarily focusing on how to keep it out of her eyes. Familiar hands folded the piece behind her ear. She continued her study of the creature immediately.

"Can I have it?" She asked. When he didn't respond, she looked back to him for an answer. His smile turned playful, his eyes pleaded back at him as he thought of a response.

"Only if you run and give your mother an embrace and remind her how much you love her." He whispered. She gasped excitedly at the prospect. Within seconds, only the eggs waited in front of him as his daughter ran the way they came, easily finding her way out of the hold.

The heels of her boots laughed when the soles met damp grass. The two elves guarding outside joined the chorus as her form vanished from sight, looking inside to find her companion following suit; albeit at a slower pace. He bowed in greeting and exchanged light words before excusing himself to find the young princess.

Memory served her well as she rounded the corners of tree trunks and fantastic houses of the residents until she found the entrance she was looking for. She entered and called for her mother in a sing-song voice. Plans of what to do with the egg danced in her head as she jumped up the stairs.

Eragon barely had time to step out of the way before his world and mate exited the enormous trunk that held their quarters. Selena held Arya's hand as the elf was dragged through the forest. As she passed him, Eragon turned around to follow the duo back the way he came with a joyful expression. It surprised him, the lack of elves that normally wandered the lush glade.

Just when he thought something was amiss, a familiar face walked in front of him. Eragon and Vanir greeted one another. Vanir, for once, didn't give him a hard time. Instead, he relayed his intended message seriously.

"Nasuada requests your presence." He said. Eragon thanked him and moved to walk around him. Vanir followed his footstep and resumed his usual demeanor.

"Selena running faster than you can, fricai?" He joked as Eragon remembered where he was going, picking up the pace.

When he reached his destination, Selena and Arya met his eyes. Selena was in tears. Eragon's heart jumped in his chest at the horrid sight. Arya gave him a stern look before confusing him with her smooth voice.

"As I've said, you cannot keep it. It was not for your father to give." Eragon caught on to the foreshadowing of a future conversation and looked away from the glaring emerald daggers. Selena clung to the slender leg next to her as she cried.

"But I want it!" She sobbed, turning her head to face the glossy egg. Without notice, she lunged for the object, catching her parent's off guard. Arya bent down to prevent the dangerous collision. Faster than her mother, Selena managed to brush her fingers softly enough to push it to the edge of the concaved bed, quickly making it fall to the floor.

Eragon stood in shock as Arya pulled Selena close to her. Contact with the ground caused the green-blue oval to shatter into dozens of harmless egg chips, revealing a comically dazed dragon encased in thick fluid and matching colored scales.

Selena's first reaction was to apologize. "I'm sorry, I never meant to break it!" She cried. Arya kept her eyes on the hatchling and smiled as she answered her daughter.

"No, no, it's alright. Do you remember when your father and I spoke to you about what Saphira and Fìrnen are? That's a baby dragon. It won't hurt you." She calmed. Selena sniffled loudly and Eragon stepped forward to meet Arya and Selena.

"If you touch it, you'll be just like me and your mother." He reassured. Arya looked next to her where he stood. Quietly, the dragon watched them converse,

"She's too young." She protested, holding onto Selena a little more protectively. Eragon shook his head and spoke to Arya.

"It wouldn't have cracked if she wasn't meant to bond to it." He pressed. Arya sighed, agreeing softly, still looking to him with a hard expression before she looked down to Selena.

"Go on, we'll be right here." She unwrapped her arms to allow Selena the freedom to step forward. Selena hesitated but quickly reached her left hand in front of her to touch the Saphira-like creature. It stopped mid-cleansing to shake its right hind foot from the stickiness of the shell it previously occupied. Selena's fingers moved into its peripheral vision and it screeched in surprise.

The duo jumped back at the sudden movement of each other. Slowly, the distance between them lessened as they grew more curious. Selena screamed when the tips of her fingers touched the scaled creature. Eragon was the first to catch her fall. Arya ignored his movement and reached for her, the desire to comfort her daughter disregarded his action.

The soft murmuring of footsteps made their way to the scene as the guard rushed to the commotion.

"We heard-." One of them explained before he cut himself off in shock. The dragon growled at the new visitors. Arya picked up the resting child effortlessly as she faced the elves. Eragon looked back to the dragon and smiled, calming it down with the ancient language.

Arya smiled and turned her eyes to Selena's sleeping form in her arms.

"Gladiriel, vuirik, tell everyone that one of Firnen and Saphira's eggs have hatched and that we have a new dragon rider." She said without looking up.


	2. a poor heart

"Hmm… how about Glaecier?" Selena had asked me for the past several days what name I wanted. She thought I was extremely picky but I just wasn't going to be called "pretty dragon" in the ancient language. I was a dragon after all, so why not have a name worthy for one?

_Nope_. My mental disagreement had her giving me more and more silly names.

"Aww come on you have to like at least one name!" Her hands flew up to remove several pieces of black hair from her immensely expressive face. To me she was open, to the people around her, and to anyone who wanted to hear. Her stubborn attitude never slacked in all of the time I've known her, the positive outlook always made my day and our friendship grew every second we spent together.

My eye closed in contentment before she stopped her questioning. _I don't know what name I want but the ones you ask me I just don't like._ Curling into myself like a napping cat, I yawned lightly. The sun felt good this morning.

Her voice moved farther from me and closer to my conversing mountain sized parents. "Saphira, Firnen, can you help me?" She asked almost begging to get a good answer.

_We are sorry young one but we cannot. This decision is between you two. _Said Saphira. Her answer was expected by me but struck Selena dumb.

I interrupted her disappointed thoughts. _I kind of like Eragon… _

"No! That's my father's name." I thought after a moment of running down a list of names and experimenting with a few I liked enough to mess with.

_Fine, How about Eradon?_ The name rolled over and over in my mind.

Her pacing suddenly stopped. "Eradon? I've never heard of that name. Where did you come up with that?" Her tone and thoughts hinted towards the thick line of embarrassed and agitation. Both were directed at herself most likely due to me thinking it and not her.

_I changed Eragon around._ I said proudly already deciding what I was going to be called whether or not she liked it.

"Well Eradon sounds like a lovely name." Her silence concerned me after a minute. My pride engulfed her effectively erasing her negative feelings.

_That's because I came up with it! It sounds quite noble! Ah, I can see the elves cheering now…_ 'Did I ever tell you about the great Eradon? The colors of his scales are said to be so deep that the ocean is jealous!' Scenarios played through my mind until Selena mentally smirked at them.

"Only you could love attention like Saphira." My teasing rider found herself the center of attention by three dragons.

_So _that's _where he gets it from. _My father let us all know his thoughts on the subject.

**11 years later…**

Saphira jumped from the earth and flew high in the sky leaving a now napping Firnen behind.

_Well, aren't you hungry Eradon?_ She asked.

_Yes! I'll see you later tonight Selena, Saphira wants to take me hunting and then more flying lessons._

"Okay, bye." I quickly followed Saphira into the low-oxygen-clouds. The ocean breeze felt wonderful against my scales giving off a glare towards the setting sun while it ran behind the edge of the earth to escape my sight. The normally quiet city of Doru Araeba below us quickly finished the day's tasks to get ready for the coming cold season they disliked so much. Humans, dwarves, and pointed ears like my close rider all cheered as me and my mother entered their sight. I turned my head back to Saphira as we left the last of the busy city and into the prey filled forests the nearby inhabitants gladly stayed out of for our hunts.

_Where are we going to hunt today ebrithil? _I asked curiously.

_We are not doing lessons as of now, I must speak with you. Afterwards though then we hunt. We have a big day tomorrow._

_What are we doing tomorrow ebrithil?_

_It is the end of your and Selena's Riders training here on Vroenguard. _

_Are we just going to leave Vroenguard?_ I easily kept up with Saphira's fast flying that I seemed to inherit from both her and Firnen. Would we leave and never return?

She slowed down noticeably before I could match my speed with hers. _What kind of dragon and dragon rider has never seen anything other than where they were born and here? You have enough strength to fly easily over the long distance separating here and Alagaesia. Besides, I am growing tired of seeing the same mountains. We are not your only family here. You and your rider's kin are just but a day's flight between each other so there is no sense in wasting time. Come, we must find food before the night is late and our riders worry without our presence._

_Ebrithil, I fear something will happen when we are outside the comfort of Vroenguard._ My fear for Selena crept into my voice as I spoke from my heart. The trees below us would have blurred to a human but my keen eyesight keep them otherwise.

_As you should. There is enough unhappiness outside Doru Araeba but do not fret, if your discomfort grows so will your riders and I'm sure she will not willingly go. You must stay strong young Eradon because without her you would not survive._ Her voice held concern and a hidden emotion I had yet to experience.

_Elrun ono ebrithil_. I thanked showing my gratitude prominent in my reassured mind. Personally I took it as a challenge. Selena would never be able to get a paper cut without it being on fire within two seconds whether or not it had good news or bad.

_Go Eradon and eat, meet me here when you are finished._ The mountains turned into a valley which held Vroenguard's largest river.

_Yes ebrithil…_ We soon parted ways as she flew north of the Slané Údali River and I south of it. The large unlucky wolf I spotted quickly met her end by my talons, which were, if I might add, sharper than master Eragon's sword. My hunt finished and my belly full, I hurried back to our agreed spot hoping I was not the one to finish last. I wasn't disappointed when I found nothing that looked like a dragon… nope that's a horrible excuse for a _dragon _fly. As the little dragon fakes flew around me out of curiosity, my patience was rewarded with my mother's fire below me.

_This is a disgrace! These little insects those puny little humans call dragon flies are nothing of the sort. _She snorted angrily attempting unsuccessfully to rid her of the annoying "disgraceful little insects". I on the other hand could care less about them. What was the point in burning them if more kept coming?

_Ebrithil, I wish to see my rider. _We had only been gone for less than three hours and it was already unbearable to stay away for any length of time.

_Have you had your fill?_ She asked looking at me momentarily distracted.

_Yes ebrithil._ I thought eagerly.

_Then let the wind help us in our journey back home…._ Our home should have been within sight if the mountains weren't so high around us. The countless times I and Saphira quizzed each other until this point on riddles was tiresome due to both of us tying on riddle or another. I gave up on answering Saphira's riddle when the clouds ahead of us grew from dark grey to almost black with deadly swiftness.

_Ebrithil I do not wish to fly arrogantly into those clouds. _

_Do you want to see your rider by tonight Eradon? This is a test. Here is where you show how far your training has helped you. _

…_Yes ebrithil._ My nervous reply was evident in my voice as we continued forward into danger. The clouds continued as we did in size and darkness, allowing no light to escape its clutches with the help of night on its side.

**BACK AT DORU ARAEBA… **

"Father, I hope Saphira and Eradon aren't caught in that storm."

"Yes," Said Eragon looking out the window of Selena's window. "I have not seen a storm that big since Brom, Saphira and I were riding past Ristvak'baen."

Selena worried enough for the entire city of Doru Araeba. She felt the presence of her mother walk behind her to hold both her and Eragon to try unsuccessfully ease their worry.

-:-

_Ebrithil, I don't know how much more my wings can take! We have only been flying in this storm for ten minutes and I'm already getting muscle cramps!_ I yelled desperately while gasping for breath.

_We… must keep going Eradon…_ Even Saphira's thoughts were tired. The raging winds threw me and Saphira in all directions effortlessly. A funnel formed ahead of me as I raced against the wind in front of Saphira's exhausted body. A roar of pain came from behind me as bits of rocks and branches hit us. But I quickly learned I was not going to be so lucky. We carried no hope to survive flying through the night. Sheer determination willed my wings to allow me to plummet toward the ground in hopes of some sort of shelter.

Before I could see what came at me, all senses were disconnected from my brain as I blacked out.

_Eradon!_ Saphira yelled at the now unconscious dragon. Luckily Eradon was less than twenty feet above the ground before he was hit in the head by an uprooted tree.

**-:-**

Selena heard a roar in the distance she knew to be Saphira's, but when she heard no other sound she knew something was wrong. Her mind rushed and desperately searched for his mind to come up with nothing. Nothing responded and she felt nothing, only numbness as if he was no longer in her world… as if he left her there without a goodbye or thought. As she looked to the sky she saw Saphira emerge from the clouds bloodied and worn. Selena sprinted down the stairs along with her scared father close behind.

"Saphira!" Eragon yelled when the massive sapphire dragoness landed harshly. He quickly healed all of her wounds before Firnen landed right beside his friend-of-heart, worry clear in his actions and thoughts. Arya bounded off Firnen and ran to Eragon for an explanation. Firnen's usually upbeat personality vanished as he took in the situation. He knew his muscle wouldn't be able to save his son. Not today.

_It's entirely my fault!_ Saphira roared in pain once again but for different reasons. _I led us into the twister not realizing how bad it was becoming and when I realized that he was right it was too late…_ A big tear fell from her eye as she looked at Selena.

Before Selena knew it she started walking in the direction of the storm. Nothing else on her mind but one thing: Eradon.

"Selena, you can't go into that storm! It's too dangerous!" Arya yelled attempting to hold her daughter back. Selena just shrugged out of her grasp. "He would have done the same thing." She said mechanically.

-:-

_Ugh, what kind of dream was that? I feel like I just fell from the dragonhold…_ I gasped when I realized that I wasn't anywhere near the safety of my home or my rider. I looked at my surroundings with my eyes half opened due to the unusual amount of light in my eyes. Or just one eye to be exact. I checked to make sure I wasn't mortally wounded, and so I was ecstatic that I found nothing out of the ordinary except my freshly opened cuts and dried blood.

"Eradon! Eradon!" I heard three voices chanting in loud and worried voices. I opened my mouth to roar at them but nothing came out. I tried the same thing with smoke and it worked. I lifted my head enough to send a blazing inferno to the sky before my strength failed and I passed out.

-:-

"He's in a tremendous amount of pain…" Selena said. "I can feel it." She suddenly gasped and sprinted south of their direction. "ERADON!" She screamed when she saw his head covered in blood. The wildlife around him was still burning when she fully reached him.

"Father!" She called unnecessarily. Eragon made his way over the his child's dragon, saying the words of healing so he could live long enough for them to take him back from the clutches of death. Selena, Arya, and Eragon all used magic to help them carry him to the castle. The healers, consisting of twenty or so mixture of elves and humans, were summoned via dream stare to make all haste to the dragon hold. All groggy humans were shocked by his amount of injuries where as the elves were struck dumb about him still being alive but they worked through the night with Selena's parents. Selena sat outside helplessly with Saphira and Firnen trying to comfort each other.

Firnen wasn't much help as far as comfort. _He will live Saphira. He has your stubbornness after all. _Both were in the biggest dragon hold large enough for 10 dragons with his head over hers rubbing affectionately. No one noticed the elf named Blödgharm until he spoke at the entrance of the room by the door quietly.

"Lady Selena, Lord Eradon is alive and recovering at an alarming rate… you may go in and see him if you wish." He said looking completely exhausted and ready to collapse when Selena twisted her head so fast in his direction it was nearly blurred. Selena jumped up and ran to Eradon's now healing body like a rabbit running from a hungry wolf.


	3. visitor

_Why do humans do that? _I asked curiously.

_Do what? _Selena walked over to me as I sat on the window looking out over the city we came to merely two weeks ago. The streets seemed mostly calm. I had been observing their behavior ever since we came here. I would sometimes overhear their threats to one another or towards one of the elves. The elves that came with us were the friendliest.

_Why do they betray each other and act like it's okay? Elves never do that. _I always thought that humans would be like elves but they seemed to be contemptuous of them.

_I don't know, I'm not a human so I can't say or judge them because of their actions_.

_Have you ever met a human? _I turned my head to look at her. She blinked and ran her fingers in her thin black hair to give me more insight to her eyes.

_Actually, I haven't. _Feelings of curiosity trickled through our link.

_Well, could you? _

_Only if you come with me. _I wasn't bigger than her-me being only a few weeks old- but certainly I should be bigger. Eragon and… Arya? Said that I should be much bigger than her.

_But I don't want them to hurt you._

_That's why I want you to come, I'm sure they won't be mean to a dragon. If they're anything like the elves, then they should be happy to see you._

…_Okay. _I thought hesitantly. She walked down the stairs and outside to a little boy sitting outside of a house.

"Excuse me, Wha-" The young boy cut her off.

"Shh! I'm trying to hear the fight."

"Who's fighting?" I could picture her face in an expression of worry and disproval.

"SHHH!" Human's aren't the nicest beings it seems.

"It isn't good to fight."

"Shut it!" _They sure are weird... and rude,_ I thought. I still didn't know completely what was going on since I was staying out of sight in the alley.

_What did I say? _She asked, hurt.

_Perhaps you offended him?_

_I think I'll go tell them to stop fighting._

_Be careful please. _My tail twitched nervously.

"Pardon me."

"What are you doing?" He yelled as quiet as possible.

"I'm going to tell them to stop fighting." I could here her light footsteps make their way upstairs. My head peered around the corner. Four stairs led to the door of a small home. A young boy in ragged and small clothes sat low behind a bush.

"This is the last time Neal! Get your things and leave!"

"I don't even know her! I only love you!" A mixture of metal and wood crashed to the floor.

"Excuse me!" I heard Selena, trying to get their attention.

"What do you want _elf_?" A male questioned rudely.

"I only wanted to ask you to stop fighting. there is a boy outside listening and I'm not sure if it is a good thing for you t-."

"Get out of my house!"

"But-"

"Now!" Suddenly I caught a glimse of chaos inside and my instict to protect my rider kicked in.

_No one hurts my Selena! _I ignored the young male outside and ran in with my teeth bared.

"What the-." The male was cut off by the female.

"It's a giant lizard!" The lady screamed, jumping on a table.

"He's not a lizard, he's a dragon!"

"Get it out!" The female human grabbed the closest thing to her and faster than me or Selena, the sharp stick thing I had yet to learn the word for drew blood from my friend.

My teeth also found their target mere seconds later in the female's leg. "Ow!" Selena ran out and back to our nest mates. With one paw out the door, I turned my head to growl furiously at the humans. If it wasn't for the rules given to me; that female would be lucky to live.

"Father!" Selena's voice cut my train of thought at the humans and dragged me forward. The boy still sat, his eyes following me widely. Behind me, excessive yelling and banging came from the house.

_Selena! _I yelled. The door to the castle opened as Selena shoved the door inward just enough for her to slipp through. I quickly followed and left it open. Someone quickly closed it soon after.

"Selena! What happened? Why are you bleeding?" Master Eragon ran down a flight of stairs, meeting Selena at the bottom.

"I tried to stop two people from fighting and they hurt me." She cried. My claws clicked on the stone under my feet as I ran.

"Selena, why didn't you stay away and come tell me?" He chided, hugging her.

"I don't know! I just wanted to help!" I finally reached her and buried my head in her stomache

_No, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you sooner Selena… couldn't… b… _

My memory blurred and shifted to the present. Back then my height reached Selena's head; even though she was only four years old. Now, it being the 12th year since our connection began, it was rumored I was the same height as Saphira when the Varden battled Uru'baen. Elves told me 'You are fast in the night like your sire.' While others said 'you are as bright as your mother's scales.'

I still hadn't opened my eyes but I could sense that my rider's family was also in the room. Selena rubbed my jaw line not realizing I wasn't sleeping anymore and my throat hummed of its own accord as she scratched my favorite spot.

_Oh Eradon how I missed you! _She yelled in my head. Her hug replacing where her hands were.

_Oww, since when did your voice get so loud? _I cringed mentally and physically. Her confusion showed itself through our link.

"I was only stating my love. Not yelling." She said barely above a whisper.

"What is wrong Selena, Eradon?" Arya's voice quietly echoed giving me the ability to know we were in the dragon hold. I opened my left eye since it wasn't in the ground and felt a sharp pain stab across it. My roar was heard throughout the castle before I had a chance to close it. I could hardly hear Eragon as his feet came to stand next to my burning eye.

"What's wrong with him father?" Selena asked in the same volume.

"Something is wrong with his senses…" I felt his hands on my face.

"What do you mean 'wrong'?" She asked louder. What _did _happen while we were in the storm? I remembered Saphira call my name but that's all.

"I'm guessing it's from the circumstances that brought him here in the first place." He said just as quietly as before. My breathing quickened.

"Will he be alright? Even when I was talking to him mentally he shied away saying that I was yelling and then he said that when I talk he can hardly hear me."

"Hmm… Eradon, tell me or Selena when you can't hear me anymore."

I nodded weakly. His hands left my face and I heard him mutter something.

_I can hear him saying something but I don't know what it is. _I thought. She repeated my answer out loud.

_How far away from me is he? _I asked worried. Her answer was reluctant.

_Three feet._

_THREE FEET? _I yelled. I felt her mind flinch. I moved my leg so I could lift my body enough to stand.

"Eradon, you need your rest!" Eragon yelled. I shook his warning off.

"Eradon! …you leave me no choice." Before he could say anything I twisted around to his general direction was but before I knew it I was sleeping.

-:-

_Where am I? _My voice echoed. My eyes didn't hurt as I opened them to the white landscape. The rough road I stood on stretched out in front of me and vice versa. The sound of wings reached me after a much larger teal colored dragon landed several feet in front of me.

_You are in a deep sleep allowing your mind to heal itself. _His head turned to the right to clean his claw. The scars that covered his face told me his experiences were great and probably devastating.

_What is wrong with it? _I cocked my head to the right in confusion and combined it with nervousness.

_The part of your mind that was injured was not finished healing when you woke up, you will be able to see out of your left eye but if you should harm it more the damage will never be able to be undone. Do not speak of me to anyone, not even to your rider… until we meet again young friend._ He finished his cleaning and crouched down as he spread his wings in preparation for flight.

_Wait! Who are you? _

…_The Silent Dragon. _Dust billowed around me before I could ask more. The white dust engulfed my vision and darkened to black. All of these mental conversations were giving me a headache.

_Selena, are you there?_

_Yes. _She whispered.

_I'm so sorry; will you find the place to forgive my actions?_

_Eradon, _she joked. _There is no need for forgiveness. Is your hearing alright? _

_I think so. Do you think I can open my eyes?_

_You can try. _She said excitedly. I prepared myself for more pain.

I lifted my eyelid the smallest possible and I was able to see without pain. It was just me and Selena in the dragon hold. She stood next to my shoulder in front of a makeshift bed.

I roared as joyously as I could yet nothing came out.

"Are you okay or did you do that on purpose?" She asked me.

_I-I don't know… without my roar… hang on, maybe I need some fresh air. I looked down and looked back up, searching for a window. _

_Okay._

I got up without needing help to look out the window into the night sky. My body was stiff from laying too long. The crisp clean air woke me up and cleared my stuffy senses. Not too long after I awoke, Eragon came into the dragon hold telling me I was going to have to catch up on my much needed sleep including Selena who apparently never left my side in the whole two days I was unconscious.

Weeks passed faster than I thought possible. This morning, however, was going to be my first day we would be able to fly. Selena nearly tripped every two seconds in her rush to put my saddle on me.

_Hurry up; I do not think the sky will live long enough for us to get to it. _I thought sarcastically.

_I can't go any faster!_ Selena's serious answer stopped my laughing.

_Selena, move slower, you are going to break something and it will take even longer than necessary to get back to the endless expanse of freedom. _Selena reluctantly took my advice. A few minutes later she finished and climbed on.

My rider adjusted herself on the saddle and I stretched out my wings in preparation for flight.

I gratefully flew from the dragon hold down to the ground where my parents were waiting unknowing of my return with ease.

_Look out! _I yelled down at them. They both looked up shocked that I was so quiet. I gave my wings one last push before I gracefully landed at their feet.

_Ebrithil-_

_Forget the formalities son. My father interrupted._

I flashed my teeth as a grin, glad that I was feeling better.

_Selena, do you know about today? _I asked.

_Maybe. _She teased. I snorted and twisted my head to look at her on my back.

_Do you know the exact day it is? _She asked.

_Maybe. _My eyes blinked and I turned them to look ahead of me and looked back at her again. She was watching Master Eragon and Arya talking several feet ahead of us.

She turned to me and narrowed her eyes._ No you don't._

_Yes I do, it's the day I first hatched._

_How did you know that when five seconds ago you didn't? _She asked astounded. My head went to its former position. I picked my pace up a little bit to lessen the distance between our parents and us.

_Because you just now told me when you said 'no you don't'. I replied confidently._

_Today you will leave Vroenguard. We need to help Nasuada and Murtagh in keeping the peace._ My father interrupted our playful argument. _You have until tomorrow to get ready for the ceremony. _

_Consider us early. _I thought.

"…As master dragon rider of Vroenguard, I bestow upon you Eradon, son of Saphira Brightscales and Firnen dragon of the night, and you Selena, daughter of Arya Shadeslayer and I Eragon Shadeslayer, the right to be a master high dragon and dragon rider of Vroenguard. May the journey you two face from now on be full of happiness and good fortune." He soon motioned for us to lift our heads. Selena drew her sword and pointed it to the sky and so that was my cue to send the fire in my belly towards all who posed a threat. Soon, the entire city cheered for its new beginning of the new order.

Saphira and Firnen joined me with the help of Eragon and Arya. Our riders soon climbed on us and we soared through the sky enjoying the sight. We had agreed to go our separate ways when we reached Therinsford where we would go to Carvahall and meet Selena's human family and then go to Du Weldenvarden and meet with the queen of elves to discuss our next plan.

_Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and Firnen will go back and watch over Vroenguard. We need to scry someone with contact of Eragon or Arya everyday to make sure everything was alright._ Selena thought with a touch of sadness.

A few hours later all three master riders landed in the land of our births.

"I wish we could go with you, you don't realize how much. Please stay safe." Eragon pleaded his voice on the edge of cracking.

"Eradon, you keep my baby safe." Arya said in a stern voice. I walked up to her and softly nudged her stomach.

_I give the same words to you as well, and I give my congratulations. _I said, happy for her.

Eragon and Selena gasped not knowing the new news.

"How did you-"

_Dragons are better baby detectors than you think. _Firnen, Saphira and I all said at once. We all laughed at our synchronized sentence.

"Farewell-" I pushed Selena toward her parents for a proper good-bye and she thanked me silently. I walked over to my parents and rubbed against them.

_We will miss you young Eradon. We will miss you greatly._

_And I you. _And with that we flew to Carvahall where unknown surprises awaited us in the shadows.


	4. Roran

**AN: hey guys :) ive been sick and busy as have SimplySupreme so i hope this makes up for it :D HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

_Who is this again? _I asked. The sun was rising slowly behind and to the right of us. We left Therinsford only a few minutes ago with a weeping goodbye. Why Selena's parents wanted to go there we may never know.

_I don't know _who_ but I just know he's related to my father._

_That would be funny if he was his twin._

_I guess so. _She laughed.

_Would you like to do some riddles? _I climbed higher than usual so Selena could almost hug me to stay warm enough.

_I never knew you liked riddles._

_It has taken the past decade for you to figure that out?_

Selena sighed on my back changing positions for something more comfortable.

_I'm sorry for being such a stiff stick during our training._

_It seems I have finally _snapped _you out of it. _I laughed. Her laughter soon joined mine before she answered my question.

_Okay, I guess I could answer a few of your ridiculous riddles. _She said playfully.

_The beginning of eternity_

_The end of time and space_

_The beginning of every end_

_The end of every space_

_The letter 'E'?_

_Correct you are dear rider! Want another one?_

_Okay._

_Only one color, but not one size_

_Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies_

_Present in sun but not in rain_

_Doing no harm and feeling no pain_

_What is it?_

_A shadow?_

_Yes! You're good._

_I guess so, never really thought about it. Let's go for three._

'_Kay._

_What word can be written forward, backward or upside down and still be read from left to right?_

_Hmm… _She thought about it for a couple of minutes before replying confidently and quite loudly if I might add; _NOON!_ I turned my head to look back at her and thought.

_If I weren't a dragon I would say that you are talented when it comes to riddles. In fact, I might ask Saphira or Fírnen to go into a riddle war with you but me being a dragon; I would think you should try your own kind before you challenge a master. _I laughed.

_Eradon, I don't think I'm _that _good… maybe with a human but not an elf. _The still air grew into a light breeze helping me to fly faster.

_And who is an elf? _

_Me. _She replied tentatively. I angled my wings down toward a space big enough for me in the dense forest.

_Father said it was a village along the river._

_Okay, I see lights ahead of us. We will make it there in a few minutes._

_Yes and we are going to also have to ask for… _she rummaged through my saddle bags. …_Roran. _

_Make sure you make a fairth of their faces when they see a dragon. _I joked. I landed gracefully on the dense grass and waited for her to hop off.

_Can I make one of you right now?_

_If you'd like. _I said happily. She walked to the edge of the little encampment to pull out her supplies and begin my portrait. I lifted my head high and proud daring any and all to object.

_How should we announce ourselves? _I asked hoping to make time go by faster.

_Try not to scare them to death please. _

_Alright._

_Are you almost done?_

_You mustn't rush art Eradon; unless you wish to break my train of thought, you will come out looking like a bird._

_But I'm not a bird._

_My point exactly._

_Selena. _I whined loudly.

_What's wrong?_

_I have an itch._

_Wait! I'm almost done._

_Hurry. _The second her fairth was finished, I reached up to relieve my itch behind my left horn.

_Would you like to see it? _She asked excitedly when I was finished.

_Yes please. _She walked as fast as possible to allow me to see myself despite my long neck.

_Wow, I look wonderful! You should make more of these or have someone else so you can stand next to me._

_Aren't you sweet._

_I wonder who I get it from._

_Can't say I know. _I narrowed my eyes and swung my tail around her silently. She looked up from her fairth to my face. I put my snout to her stomach allowing my spikes and dangerous scales to not cause her harm. As I pushed, she backed up stopping at my tail. When she looked back at the edge of the cliff I saw fear and disbelief etched on her face at the same time she saw mischief on mine.

_Eradon, remember that time I told you I was afraid of heights?_

_Not really. _I pushed her one last time. Her scream exited her mouth before I could stop her fake fall. After one full second of "falling" I heard an oof accompanied by the dust she caused by landing.

_Eradon that was so not funny! _She yelled mentally as we laughed hysterically which only proved to be the last thing on her mind.

_Then why are you laughing? _I answered.

_Because! I could have died! _She roughly brushed off her leggings in exasperation. I blinked and walked slowly-for me- to the edge of the real cliff to the right of us looking down when I could to see the big-pointed-rocks glaring at me.

After a few seconds of silence, I spoke solemnly; _Honestly do you think I was going to push you off a cliff because you didn't know something? I knew you were in no more danger than I would be in against a wild rabbit. _

Selena, deciding to lighten the subject, thought openly how that would look like. I left her to her imagination as I thought about the possibilities of her father's nest-mate as my mother had said once. With my excitement renewed, I interrupted Selena.

_Let us be on our way my dirt-covered rider. _

As the dust created a thick tomb around us, I resumed my position in the air and before anyone would be able to see me, I flew dragons-eye-view over the city. Our stop put the sun around the time Selena would be eating before it grew too late for anything other than sleep. Little dots covered the ground in between the square dens.

_They are scurrying like ants being invaded by an ant-eater and they haven't even seen me._

…_maybe we should _walk _then in that case._

_Done. _I announced. I landed with a large _thud _less than a mile away from the tiny village. Selena stepped out onto the well-traveled road while I stayed in the comfort of the forest. These elves looked different. In fact, as I looked closer they didn't look like elves at all.

_I don't think these are elves. _

_What makes you think that?_

_Their ears are round, they walk like their tired and carry themselves as if they don't care. _

_Hmm, I think they are humans then._

_Well I'm sure they don't speak the urgals language or dwarvish. And from what I can see now the signs are not in the ancient language so… as long as we remember what my father told us during our training, I don't think we would have a problem… _

_I'm going to talk in their language but you can speak which ever language you wish._

_I'm glad I didn't have to tell you that. _

_Will you speak to them directly?_

_Only if I deem them worthy of my thoughts._

_I deem your thoughts worthy._

_That wasn't what I meant._

_I know, it was what _I_ mean. _I snorted and padded quietly into the thick row of trees before I could be seen while Selena continued to walk cautiously into the combined-dens-the-two-legs-town.

"Kvetha fricai…" Selena asked where Roran was in the ancient language but they- like I had suspected- didn't know how to speak our native language.

"I am looking for someone by the name of Roran."

"Ahh! Why didn't y'just say that in the first place? Roran lives north of here, the farthest house from Carvahall." The man said friendly. Selena slowly walked where I was waiting in the brush.

"Uh, thata way miss." He pointed north again.

"Oh I know, I'm just getting my transportation." She replied nonchalantly. The man looked confused until he saw me moving near my rider.

"I-I -s-s t-hat a drag-gon?" He asked terrified.

"Yes and no, he is a dragon but he isn't _just_ a dragon. He is the son of Saphira and Fírnen. Dragons to Arya and Eragon Shadeslayer otherwise known as my parents." She stated.

"Eragon?" He yelled. "He's got to be at least in his thirties, going to be an old man soon." He chuckled.

"My father is still in his prime, being thirty doesn't mean much to him… being a rider and all…"

_Selena, unless you wish to tell this… thing your life story, I suggest we go meet with our unknown relative whom I am guessing is of the same race._

"Excuse me sir, we must be on our way. Thank you for your help in locating our friend." She sweetly excused us.

"Your very welcome… uh, if you don't mind, what is your name?"

"Selena."

Your very welcome Selena, and please send Roran my greetings."

"I will."

_Shall we fly?_

_Let us fly. _I jolted up into the night sky where I belonged. Seconds later I spotted a small dot of light about a mile away and started descending.

_Do you think we will like us?_

_He better._

_Eradon!_

_What?_

_Be nice._

_What if I don't want to be nice? _I teased.

_Then you won't get to meet him. Besides, he might have a younger brother._

_Figures. _I snorted. Selena was still coughing when I landed several feet away from the medium sized house.

"There is only one thing that could cause that much dust into the air and that would be a dragon." Said a deep voice coughing every once and a while.

Selena landed softly on her feet as he approached. Dust still loomed when he blindly reached for my rider and pulled her into a tight hug to which I growled at.

"Ah!" She screeched surprised by the sudden unexpected movement. I pulled them apart immediately and put him on his back so I could fit my claw up to his throat and growled furiously.

"Ahh! Wait, don't kill me!" He pleaded.

_I would not want to kill you if you had not attacked my rider!_

"I thought I was hugging Eragon!" _Eradon, wait this must be Roran! Don't hurt him!_

_He hurt you!_

_He only caught me off guard! There is no need to be rash and over react! Let him up._

…_As you wish._

_Thank you._

_Humph. _I growled again.

"At least tell Saphira to let me up and see you for the first time in many years." _Tell him who he is misaddressing._

"Are you Roran?" Selena asked.

"Uh, yes…? Who is asking?"

"His daughter." The dust cleared as she answered his question.

"Oh, so… Ahh well then… uh..." he stuttered.

"He wishes he was here to see you but is otherwise busy with his duties."

"I see, um, please come in and meet the family."

"Before I do I would like to ask a few questions about him."

"Of course! What would you like to know?"

"How are you related? He is an elf and you are…?"

"Wait, he never told you? I'm his uncle's son or his cousin. And I am a human, have you never seen one before?"

"We have only met two before now."

"He is human, or used to be, since he's been a dragon rider they made his face different."

"Okay, thank you for clearing that up. And I was wondering if there would be room for Eradon to be a part of the conversations." He looked at me as if just noticing I was there. I looked at him still fuming and reluctant to give him an ounce of trust he didn't deserve.

"Kvetha Skulblaka ramr." He said bowing. I snorted and brought my head down to his level so I could look at him in the eye.

_He gets to live… for now._ His face twisted into a terrified expression. I looked back at Selena and winked. She laughed but held her arm to her mouth so she could stop.

_I wasn't joking. _I said in the humans native language.

_That's what I thought was so funny._

_My back is starting to itch so I would prefer if we hurried up._

"Eradon and I were wondering if you had a place where we could rest before we moved onto other matters."

"Of course, you are family after all. Katrina doesn't know that someone is out here and Benjamin is out at the moment… he seems to be around your age."

"How old do you think I am?" Selena questioned.

"Well, I _know_ you're younger than I am, and I'm guessing you're between fifteen and twenty because that is how long I haven't seen Eragon and he is one for secrets. Come, the house is this way." He gestured to the wooden den he first came out of.

"That he is."

"Katrina, this is Selena and her dragon Eradon. Eragon and Arya's daughter and Saphira and Fírnen's son."

_Actually I think you have it the other way around, it should be 'Eradon and his rider Selena' human._

"My apologies." He said quietly.

"He just loves all of the attention, Elves never tire of it but I think his spoiled attitude causes him more harm than good in these kinds of situations."

_Do not offend me young _elf.

_I was merely sta- _

_Enough! I wish to hunt and find this human offspring of your relatives. Perhaps I might meet him, maybe he will be nicer to me than _you rider. I left before I officially met Roran's mate.

"What is wrong with your dragon?" The female said.

"Nothing, he's being moody right now. He just went to go hunt, he'll be back soon. Where is Benjamin?"

"In the spine." And that was last that I heard.

Minutes later I found the human boy with a bow and arrow getting ready to shoot an injured buck. I swooped down and crashed on the buck before he let loose the arrow. The arrow found itself in my back thigh scales. I let loose a small jet of flame at the buck to let my frustration out. The boy had turned and ran away screaming when he saw the fire realizing I was a dragon.

_Stay! I will not harm you human!_ He tripped and dived into an uprooted tree trunk. The irony of him and my chase reminded me of the memory of catching my first meal; a moss covered rabbit into its hole when little did it know that within seconds it would become my prize.

"How can you talk?" He screamed.

_Are you insinuating that I am an animal? That I am _stupid? _I've already been tested today do not push it._

"N-n-no! I just have never met a dragon before."

_Are you going to eat that?_

"What?"

_I said are you going to eat that?_

"Eat what?"

_The buck!_

"Oh, well, I can't eat it uncooked but it's for my parents."

_How long does it take for you to eat a buck?_

"Uh, about two weeks."

_When will be the next time you will be out here to hunt again?_

"When we run out of meat."

_Stay here._

"Yes sir err I mean dragon sir- ugh what is your name?"

_Eradon._

"What does that mean?"

_Eradon._

"Why are you called Eradon?"

_Just stay._

"Then I will stay Eradon, you have my word."

_Good, I must hunt and then I will be back with your family's food._

"I already have my family's food."

_That is _your _food._

"I can't eat all that!" I clenched my teeth together trying hard to not light the tree into oblivion.

_You can eat it within a month then you can eat it. Now stay little Benjamin._

"How do you know my name?"

_Questions! If you keep asking I might just eat _your _food and you will starve._

"Okay, okay! I can wait."

_Thank you._

On my way back from a successful hunting a couple of hours later, I spotted him starting a fire with no luck. The setting sun, on my second day here, left with its final ray of heat behind the Spine.

_Need any help?_

"Ah! You scared me, Um, only if you want to."

_I may not roar, but, I can turn you into charcoal. _

I bent my neck toward his fire and started it.

"What's wrong with your left eye?" He asked bravely. I jerked my head back from his raging fire and growled.

_If there is one question you will never ask again and live, it is that. _I roughly walked away along with my good mood.

"I'm sorry."

_Do you have what you need to sleep?_ I thought stiffly.

"Yea, a couple of blankets will do, and I think your fire is hotter than any I've ever felt actually so I'll be okay."

_Good, because you will not take my riders spot. _My temper was slowly fading within seconds of distraction for his praise.

"Is now a good time for questions?"

_Perhaps a few before you sleep._

"You said your rider, who is that?"

_Her name is Selena daughter of Arya and Eragon Shadeslayer and I am son of Saphira and Fírnen. Arya and Eragon are my parent's riders. Does that fit as your answer?_

"Yes, thank you. And Eragon and Arya, I've heard their names before. My father always talks to my mother about how wonderful they are and how he misses them but I don't know how he knew them and why he never mentioned them to me."

_It seems we were both tricked._

"How old are you?"

_I am twelve years old. Although I had a small misfortune long ago so I seem to have grown much slower than usual. _

"Wow, you're younger than me!"

_And smarter too._

"I wouldn't doubt that."

_You would be wise to not doubt anyways. I am much older beyond my years as mine and my riders parents were. I will not entrust you with all of my secrets but know this, I have not given anyone the courtesy of my companionship other than my immediate family. _

"So, I'm special?"

_I believe so… _Amusement took over.

"What's so funny?"

_Nothing, when we return to your den, do not touch my rider and nor shall you speak of this night._

"I won't tell a single soul."

_Promise me in the ancient language. Repeat after me…_

After he promised I told him to get some sleep while I watched guard.

-:-

"Where is Eradon?" Selena asked herself as she paced her room. "Maybe I upset him too much; I hope he's not in trouble or hurt."

"Knock knock." Roran said through the door.

"Come in."

"Breakfast… are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'll be fine, just a little worried about Eradon that's all."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, there's only one time he's taken this long on a hunting trip and it's starting to make me worried."

"Do you trust him to be okay?"

"Yes, he knows how to take care of himself, I'm just nervous enough for the both of us."

"Ha-ha you're just like Katrina, I remember Benjamin's first hunting trip. She made me secretly follow him." He laughed. Selena smiled warmly.

"I wish I could've done that."

"What happened?"

"He doesn't talk about it, just gets really defensive and lashes out. He and Saphira were out hunting the day before our graduation was going to begin. I guess Saphira wanted to test him on their way back and they got caught in a tornado-like storm and because of Saphira's size, she made it out with a few scratches and a scared mind saying 'it's my fault' so the next morning when the storm died down enough for us to search, I found him on the edge of death trying as a last resort to shoot fire into the sky to get our attention because he didn't even had the strength to contact my mind. A few days later he woke up and wasn't completely healed so he grew scared because he couldn't hear right and his sight was blinded in his left eye. The next day he woke up after my dad had to put him to sleep, and he acted as if nothing happened. His sight was back to normal and so were his senses. Ever sense he's always been on edge when it comes to me being harmed as you saw yesterday and he's nervous if anyone touches near his face… including me."

"That's quite a story you told. And by one so young, he must have grown up far more than he should have."

"We both did… Is Benjamin your first or is there more?" Selena's curiosity grew unbearable before she finally voiced her question.

"Our first was… unfortunate." They both sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Well, we better get to the table, Katrina will be wondering where we are." Roran Patted Selena's knee before loudly standing up with a groan.

"Lead the way dear Roran." Roran smiled and left with Selena behind him.

-:-

_I can carry you and your food, but I prefer to leave you and come back later._

"If that is what you wish Eradon."

_I will see you soon young Benjamin._

"Until we next meet." I bowed my head and rushed to Selena with his food.

The second I called Selena I was given an answer. _Selena! _

_Eradon! Your okay!_

_Well if I wasn't then I would be away from you._

_Aw, aren't you sweet._

_I have found Benjamin and I am bringing his family their food by flight._

_Why would you do that?_

_I like him._

_You must to be willing to carry a full sized deer._

_I am almost there. _

_I will tell them you are on your way._

_I will see you soon. _I made my last few seconds of landing to plan how I was going to drop the meat without scaring anyone.

"Eradon is on his way with the meat."

"What meat?" Roran's mate asked.

"I'm guessing the meat Benjamin caught." Selena answered still surprised.

"Where's Benjamin if he has the food?"

"I don't think Eradon wanted to lift both him and Benjamin off the ground because the only place he would be able to carry him would be in my saddle or in his claws, or it could just be that he doesn't want Benjamin to ride on him."

_I assume you are voting on the second opinion. _She stated.

_Actually, _I dropped the meat outside the door loudly. _It was the first._

"What?" She gasped out loud.

_Must I repeat myself?_

"What's wrong Selena?"

"Um, nothing I'm just a bit shocked, Eradon gave me some surprising news."

"Good or bad?"

"Good, very good I guess. It seems Eradon has taken a liking to Benjamin."

"Benjamin was always good at making friends." Katrina stated.

"No, that isn't it, Eradon wants to give him privileges only riders get. He wants Benjamin to ride him and he wouldn't even let my own parent's on his back so I'm just surprised he would let Benjamin."

"Oh, well I'm glad that my son has the honor to ride a dragon for any amount of time."

"Saphira let us ride her after our wedding, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

_I must go and get him. Let's hope he isn't afraid of heights._ I projected my thoughts so everyone could hear…

I turned my wings where I left Benjamin and gracefully landed in front of the exact spot where I had left him.

_Are you afraid of heights?_

"Um, I don't think so, why?"

_Get up; we are going to see my rider._

"Where is your rider?"

_At your home, now hurry._

"O-kay." He climbed slowly over my leg and finally onto my back where he sat on the saddle.

_Strap your legs in and hang on tightly, I do not want you to fall._

"I think I'm ready."

_If you feel yourself getting sick tell me and I will turn so I do not touch it._

"Will I get sick?"

_You might feel nauseous but I have never been thrown up on._

"Good."

_But then again my rider was already accustomed to flying._

"Wh-" His voice was lost when I charged upward.

_How are you feeling? _I asked corkscrewing towards his family.

"Actually really good! This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be!" He yelled.

_Eradon, I know that move your about to do and I don't want him scared of you._

_He should already be scared yet he isn't so I guess it's time to put the fear of me in him._

"What are you doing? My house is down there not up here."

_This is… a detour. _I directed my thoughts to Selena. _Tell them to come outside and see their son._

_Fine but when you're done with him it's my turn._

_Your wish is my command._

_Hang on… _

"Eradon?" Benjamin asked scared.

_Yes?_

"Why aren't we landing?" I flew as high as the oxygen would allow us to breathe and looked down at the patch of ground that was currently inhabited by the humans we were visiting.

_Like I said, Detour._

"What is that supposed to mean?"

_If there is one thing I wish to show you it's what I am about to do. Try not to scream._

"As long as I don't fall."

_I won't let you die._

"Did you divert the question on purpose?"

_Eradon, they're wondering where he is even if I tell them where you are. I guess they can't see as well as us._

_HERE WE GO!_ I completely folded my wings and dived as fast as I could toward the bone-break-ground. We passed through layer upon layer of clouds. My vision was perfect for spotting where to land, to avoid, and when to stop out of my dive.

"This is exhilarating!"

_I can't believe he isn't afraid! _I pulled up at the last minute and landed softly as I folded my sore wing muscles where I was greeted with Selena hugging my neck and the mother and father of the boy whom was still getting over his adrenaline rush. Selena helped him get down and onto solid ground.

_I think that if there was another egg he would be its rider._

_Is that why you like him so much?_

_That's why _we _like him. I told him to keep his distance from you. You two are too young. Can we scry your parents?_

_I think that's a great idea._

"Thank you Eradon for bringing our son home safely." I nodded acknowledging her gratitude.

"Mother, father, that was the best thing in the world!"

"I don't think he will ever forget today." The female human laughed as the other two males spoke valiantly to each other about what just happened.

"I don't think any of us will. If you don't mind do you think we could borrow your mirror for a few minutes? I wish to contact my parents; if you want you may speak to them as well."

"That would make me happy thank you." Said Roran joining the conversation underneath the clamor of Benjamin's words.

I curled up and happily napped while the two-legs talked.

TWO DAYS LATER

_Eradon, we must leave soon. _It was early morning and I was still half asleep since Selena decided to wake up now.

_I know. _I thought groggily as I stretched outside of her window.

_Oh, well, when do you think we should tell them?_

_Now seems to be the best time._

_What do you want to do about Benjamin? _

_Actually, can we take him with us?_ I asked bravely.

_To Ellesmera? They wouldn't allow him. _

_No, to Vroenguard where my parents will be able to do as they see fit._

_But how do you know that he has something special? _Selena made very small noises as she walked around the room unknowing that in the next room the female and Benjamin were in the middle of making breakfast.

_I am a dragon, that is how I know._

_He would be considered an outcast, only elves live at Vroenguard._

_He would be praised as the only human worthy of setting foot at Vroenguard. _I defended him.

_If I ask him he won't want to go. _Selena seemed to be trying to hide something from me. I wonder if anything happened while I was sleeping the other day…

_That is why I am going to ask him._

_Be careful._

_Dear rider, it is not in my nature. _We did no more talking except for sharing our thoughts every now and then until everyone was up and eating.

"Benjamin, Roran, Katrina, we cannot stay here anymore. It is nothing personal only because we need to go back to Vroenguard." Selena said at the table.

_We request that Benjamin accompany us back to Vroenguard._

"What? No! No, he can't go! He has work to be done here, a life! A family!" The female human protested before either male could open their mouths. I stuck my head all the way in the cramped home only being greeted with my snout accidently knocking over the pile of wood next to the door.

_He will be able to return._

"I won't allow it!"

_With all due respect _human _I don't think you are in any position to be arguing with a _dragon!

"I am his mother, I have every right!" She screamed standing up to glare at my face only five feet away.

_I do not wish to take him. _She relaxed. Selena however tensed when she did knowing that her reaction to what I was about to say would be twice as bad.

_Let me rephrase human, I do not wish to take him forcefully._

_Honestly Eradon do you feel that strongly? _I instantly heard hooves and horses nicker faintly. My head left the room like I was stabbed in the snout as I tuned out the female humans reaction.

_SHH!_

_Did you just shush me? _Selena's mental tone changed to anger. My wings lifted my body off the soft-dirt-covered-ground to search for what I was hearing.

_SHH!_

_Why are you acting like this?_

_Someone is coming. _

_Who?_

_See for yourself. _

_I can't see that far Eradon. _I could hear Selena's footsteps outside where my body had been only moments before.

_There are two of them on horses with black cloaks holding a strange flag with a symbol I don't think either of us knows. _

_Describe it._

_It… has a dragon with a claw through a soldier. The soldier's armor is white and the dragon is… is…_

_Is what Eradon? _

_Blue. _

**AN: reviews always make me smile and i'm still accepting ideas! i'm running out of my rough draft lol soon i might be having writers block :P**


	5. distant lanturns

Eradon Chapter 5

_Do they look hostile?_ She asked, concerned.

…_yes. _After I answered her, my tone turned urgent. _You must get them to safety before you come out here_. _Alright_. Selena ran back inside and warned the residents of the new company. My sharp eyes focused on the breed of horse, the type of cloth that made up their tabards, and even the amount of supplies they carried. I had never seen two-legs so hate-filled. even their stallions seemed to be radiating their riders emotions. I heard a ton of commotion before Selena yelled in her native language, impatience getting the best of her before all noise inside fell silent. The two unknown riders kicked their horses even faster still when the clouds in the sky no longer hid my huge bulk. I chose this time to judge how capable we would be in order to fend them off.

_They're scared and Roran wanted to stay and fight but I forced him to go. _Selena walked out quickly and glanced up at me before turning her attention toward where mine was.

_They are close enough for you to see them now. _I commented, curious to see her reaction. She gave a mental nod and I waited for the wind to transition for an easy decent.

_Aye, come down, I don't want you to scare them into anything_. My wings folded in as I angled down sharply. Selena began pacing after she saw me diving towards her. The muscles in my shoulders tightened and streched in pain when my will to stop forced them to safely land myself without harm but fast enough to not hover.

_When would I ever miss out on the action? _The seriousness in my voice eminating.

I could hear the mental smile in her voice.

_Never. _

_If they so much as attempt to hurt you I will make them wish they were never born. _

_And for that I love you. _

The two male humans rode closer wearing silver armor; their helmets covering their faces to conceal themselves. The riders switched positions and the larger of the two horses trotted forwards slowly. The male cleared his throat deeply and spoke in a booming voice.

"We have a message!" Selena switched her weight to her right foot and put up a face of slight authority.

"Who is speaking?" she inquired.

"Our lord wishes us to bring both of you to extract information. If you are resistant, we are authorized to use any means necessary to forcefully take you." The second human snorted loudly and spat black glue over the side of his foot.

_Why would we need to give them information, we are of higher status than them. _My mind continued to puzzle over why. Selena looked them over as well but didnt think about the level of danger they could possibly pose.

I lowered my head to their eye level and narrowed my eyes when they showed no signs of leaving. The fact that they did not seem phased by obvious authority and that they were ordered by a higher rank; who of which would not order such low lives to bring a dangerous dragon and rider of the same rule into custody only left one thing. They were rebels and they were strong. Selena contemplated on how to decline their statement.

_Selena_!- My warning was cut off when she answered them with a perplexed expression on her face.

"We decline." I sprang at her and leaped for the sky. Behind me I heard the sharp snap of reigns. My front claws gingerly yet firmly held her within my grasp. I could feel her struggling to right herself in my grip.

_Eradon what are you doing? _

_You do not understand! They are stronger than you think! _

"Break that dragon's wing!" I heard behind me before the tip of my right wing suddenly snapped and a familiar pain ran through my whole body. Selena screamed through our shared minds until her voice died out. Luckily, I hadn't flown very far from the ground as Selena tried to heal it admist her phantom pain but we fell to the ground before she could say anything.

_Selena run_! I yelled as I crashed roughly trying desperately to safely put Selena on the ground. _You must! _The tree that I fell on was crushed into dust but provided enough force to yank a few scales off on my right side.

_No! I would rather die_! I turned and noted that they were riding furiously toward us. My mouth opened subconciously as I desperately tried to suck in a breath.

_I will fight until there is not another breath left in me_. I got up and bared my teeth at the magicians.

"Do you accept now?" The same one spoke again as he grinned evilly at Selena.

I opened my mouth and let loose enough fire to incinerate the entire forest. It did little good but by the time I stopped my talons could be seen through the other side of the untalkative male and about to bite the other when he was just finishing the duel him and my rider were in.

"Move and I kill your rider." He threatened. His helmet was off and the tabard he wore was sliced to shreds.

Selena. I whimpered.

"Good, now, if you so much as turn on me I will make her death much worse than it has to be." He lifted the pommel of his sword and struck her hard on the head knocking her unconscious. He spoke in the ancient language as if it was his native tongue and suspended the dagger in the air at her throat as he tossed her on the ground roughly.

I growled furiously. His head looked toward the ground as he made towards my standing frame.

"Nah, ah, ah, dragon. I will not hesitate." He looked up and grinned menicingly only to frown and spit at my face. Minutes later and the dead body of my target was thrown to the side and Selena was riding in the unocupied saddle, still asleep. As he ordered me to swear i would not leave or hurt him, I glared at his sorry excuse for a human.

He forced me to walk in front of him as he led me out of the forest and into the desert. After a week and a half of travelling, I began learning his habits. Every night he created a spell that would wake him when I did. and when Selena awoke, he gave her a peculliar liquid in a flask and she merely smiled and went back to sleep as if she were drunk. I only drank when the horses did and ate what little meat I could find in the sparsely living land of sand. He acted like my king and I quickly found myself bowing down to his every command whenever he put a knife to Selena's throat. On the best of days, he barely needed to bleed her but on the worst, he gave her a scare running from the middle of her chest to the top of her leggings. But when the heat left and an unnatural cold fell upon the desert one night, distant lanturns glimmered in the darkness.

**My apologies, I can't even keep up to date with my most popluar story. For those of you who care enough to review, please do, I know this chapter is a bit on the darker side and I doubt next chapter will be happier but it does get better and I will promise you that there IS a happy ending. For whom, I shall keep to myself. But seriously, please feel free to review. just a few short words can brighten my day or they can help me improve but I cannot move forward without any means of getting there. On a lighter note, Ch. 6 should be up within the next week. oh, and by the way, I decided to try out the new image manager so I uploaded a picture of Selena's fairth of Eradon while their on their way to Carvahall. Just review! :)**


	6. The first Sun

"We are here." He announced just outside of a city deep in the Hadarac desert. Everyone wore hooded robes and daggers at the waist. No guard stood outside the small town and no children played in the streets. The whole sight felt as if no happiness could possibly survive and that thought made me sick to my stomach.

"You are to stay close to me and do not speak to anyone. If you are attacked leave them be for if you attack back they will all seek to have their swords in you." He warned, almost wanting me to see me defend myself.

The human's that didn't glare at me cursed and swore oaths to make the riders pay. They threw sticks and stones at my face and hit me with chairs. The streets were filled with darkened cloaks that almost radiated with hatred.

My scales no longer shimmered and my head ached from the lack of water. After what seemed like an endless parade of torture, we came across a ramp that led underground.

He threatened me to go in the tunnel and wait until he came to give me my next orders. After he ordered me to sit, he took Selena out of my sight and into the hallway we came. Several men came from behind me and bound my limbs and mouth in a vice grip. Seconds later, I heard footsteps and a woman's voice eco throughout the huge room.

"Look at you; all locked up and treated like an animal. How does it feel to be beaten, taken from your family and left to fend for yourself unable to do anything to save you and those closest to you huh? How does it feel?!" The female walked up to me and looked at my left eye only to punch my snout. If lately I had not been treated as such I would have flinched or even killed her but instead I allowed her to hurt me not wanting to find out what would happen to Selena if I attacked her back. The men finished and left without a word.

"Answer me!"

_I do not wish to. _I said in a small voice.

"Very well," She continued in a louder voice, "Bring her in!" Selena was dragged into the room by two males with her face slacking and dried blood covering her wonderful eyes. She was awake for that I was glad but it was short lived when she didn't contact me back before I realized they drugged her.

_Selena._ I whispered sadly. The chains they put on me after I came into this room held me in place with a muzzle that cut through my scales painfully every time I moved to prevent me from breathing fire.

The males walked out of the room as soon as Selena was chained to the wall tightly. The female stayed however which made me extremely uncomfortable while my rider was in her presence.

"I know what can persuade you to give us information about the master rider Eragon. When you give it to us you will no longer be needed so we will set you free. All we want is that." But I was much smarter than to believe that. If I ever gave her information then we would no longer be needed so they would kill us. I swore an oath to never give away anything the riders taught me unless they said I could and I would uphold my promise even if it meant death.

_There is nothing you can do to make me speak a single secret. _I mentally spat at the human, somehow finding courage.

"You will come around but perhaps I need to _explain _what I will do if you don't talk." She gave me an evil grin and turned to walk up to Selena with her dagger raised. A growl erupted from my throat when she stuck it to Selena's arm. Selena looked up at her with a curious and lazy face. Selena screamed when the dagger sliced through her left arm easily to meet with the wall.

"Stop her suffering and tell me where Eragon is!"

_No! _I fought the chains and earned myself many deep wounds and no progress.

"You can't get out of those chains, and they don't even have magical wards."

_Good to know. _The female's eyes widened and she glared dangerously, as if she had said too much.

"You're next, _dragon. _I'll be right back with my friends and we will _force _the secrets out of you." I could feel my pride and confidence come back.

_Give me your worse. _I challenged. I looked her in the eyes for the first time.

"As you wish." She growled.

The female human left and I quickly looked at Selena's crying form with the dagger still there.

"I wish we left faster." She slurred.

_Selena if you can hear me, I will get you out of here if it's the last thing I will ever do. _I thought at her in the ancient language. Selena looked sadly at me as if I didn't say anything.

"I will try my hardest to resist…" Selena suddenly fell to exhaustion and slept. I however didn't even get a chance to blink before the female and her two companions marched in with two armfuls of different types of whips and torturing devices.

I endured days of torture along with Selena and soon I began to think incoherent thoughts unable to keep a hold on reality while Selena had been in the state of incoherency since the first day we arrived due to their magic destroying drugs. Sorrow had been building up with the desire to act as days became weeks and weeks became months.

_I must tell them something. _I thought.

_You cannot, you are weak if you do. _A voice in the back of my head argued.

_Anything, even a lie. _My mental voice pleaded.

_You are not a liar. _

_I never said I would say it in the ancient language._

A mind soon took over my psyche as I was in the middle of being tortured.

_None has been through what you have been through young Eradon and for that I am glad, for your patience is soon going to be rewarded. I am unable to help you at this time because I do not believe you will die here, however, you must find the strength in your relationship with your rider if you are to leave this room and into the arms of loved ones._

_Being healed over and over does no good, I'm only saved by them when I am at the edge of death and Selena hasn't spoken a word since our first day._

_She can understand what is going on and that you are fighting. She knows that every time they hurt you means that you love her enough to fight. And both you and I know that when you look at her the only thing you are willing to sacrifice yourself for is her and her alone. _

_I do not know if my wings will aid me or fail me for I have not used them in so long._

_I will give you enough strength to get out of the clutches of these things. No more. What and where you go is up to you. _

_Will Selena recover? _I asked.

_Only she can answer that. Now, do the one thing that can free you and your rider. _

_Thank you._

_Until next we meet friend._

"Why isn't he answering?!" The woman yelled, frustrated.

"I don't know! Maybe he's reached his limit."

"We need him _alive _idiot!"

"He is, but it's like he doesn't feel pain-" My eyes shot open and the man next to me jumped back, shocked.

My arms and legs moved on their own accord and twisted sharply, effectively snapping the manacles. Within seconds, I pounced on one man and dug my claws into the other. The woman stood wide-eyed, he hand wielding a small dagger. I fought against the muzzle and it snapped enough for me to open my mouth and breathe a thin line of fire at her. Her scream echoed throughout the room. Eventually, she fell onto the ground and moved no more.

I quickly turned to Selena and used my claws to break her binds. I looked up and clawed at the roof. It easily gave way and allowed the light of the moon to reach us. I picked Selena up as gently as I possible could and took flight.

After several tries, I finally synchronized my wings. My body felt numb as we left the city. When the sun came up again, I faltered; the sight seemed foreign. We had survived.


	7. Orange clouds, orange claws

AN: I would first like to apologize for my absence for, like, the past year. profusely. I've been so busy with applying to colleges and dealing with senioritis that I decided to use the first day of spring break to finish what I started. I would like to warn you that this chapter is short. But, it is only the tip of the iceberg. Please read and review! Enjoy :)

My wings glided above the nervous water below us. To say that Selena and I were reluctant to speak of what had transpired was an understatement. Her mind searched her memories for clues. For explanations that did not exist. I had given up trying to reason with her about them.

After a few more moments, I retreated to my own consciousness. That dragon. Who was he? How could he have given me enough energy to escape? But more importantly, how could I repay him?

Selena noticed my silence and I felt her hand rub in one direction across my scales. My eyes screened the depths.

_Is there something I do not know? _She questioned softly. My eyelids blinked unnecessarily as turned my head slightly, looking at her for a long moment through my broken muzzle.

_Yes, but I cannot tell you. I swore. _She took her hand off and changed positions in the old saddle. My friend continued to hold her curiosity for a split second before she changed the subject, seemingly offended.

_To know their reaction at seeing us alive would be extremely helpful. _I played along, tense at the dejected emotions she was trying to hide.

_I wonder if they believe we abandoned them._

_I just hope they know we are alive. _She sighed. In the distance, Vroenguard grew from the flat water with every passing minute. I snorted.

_What is it? Do you see them? _She rushed, worriedly.

_It is morning. I found it humorous because I was not paying attention to time. _I smiled at my out-of-character thoughts.

_Are you sure you're alright? I think we may need to have your eyes checked. You always loved to watch the sky. _My smile faltered once she finished.

_I have not seen it in such a long time that I had not remembered it was still there. _

_Oh, Eradon, what have they done to you? _Her mind sighed with sadness.

_I am truly happy to have my Selena be returned to me. _I smiled again. Selena leaned forward.

_Home._

_Home._

The sun rose slowly as we made our way to the island. In the day's adolescence, the first of many cities could be seen through my rider's anxious eyes. Through mine, however, I witnessed the humans of the new order in chaos. What are they afraid of? I climbed to get a better view.

All was quiet in the skies. I glanced at the clouds when a blinding streak of orange flashed across my vision. I struggled to escape the oncoming missile. Confusion and pain gripped me as the talons grazed my right shoulder.

The sudden change in air pressure forced my left wing downward at a painful position. I changed my tactic and fell into it. Selena shouted at me.

_Warn me next time you twist like that!_ I ignored her and looked back to find open jaws chasing my tail. I tucked my wings in and shot downward toward the beginnings of the city. My attacker followed, its rider's muffled orders behind us.

_They're not letting me hail them. Can you fly to my father? Maybe he will see reason._ I pulled up and zig-zagged above the rooftops.

_I can try- _I paused to concentrate on what the best route would be – _though I do not know why we are being greeted so rudely. Hold on. _The dragon hold was less than 5 leagues away.

Selena acknowledged and nodded. I leaned to the right and made a sharp left. The dragon was young enough to be fooled by the basic maneuver. It roared in frustration. Another roar reached us as the queen of the skies joined our skirmish.


	8. Falling tabards and Killostro's flag

**AN: I know the last chapter was indecently short, but this one hopefully makes up for it. I know I've been adding rope after rope to your minds and I'm sorry to say that this chapter will not tie a lot of the loose ends but maybe it will hold them up. Trust me, I know where my creations are going and I know where they will stop. It is up to you to make false predictions. :) As usual, enjoy and review! Reviewer's will receive a sneak peak!**

"_Father! Help!" _Selena shouted at them, her voice barely audible through the wind. The muscles in my wings strained to continue at my vigorous pace. I tried to distract myself by looking at her world through her eyes.

Selena's attention focused on her father. Despite her slightly elvish advantage, his face was almost undecipherable through the several yards of distance between us.

Saphira quickened her speed as she rode the air current behind us. Eragon drew his sword out of caution as he prepared to subdue his daughter if the occasion required it. I jumped back into my own mind.

Selena understood that her words were ignored as he drew his sword on my mother's back.

_He believes we are the enemy. _I rushed, scanning above me as I looked for a possible way out. I left the rooftop currents and balanced, gratefully finding a straight current. I felt something sharp sink into my tail. I could hear Selena's muffled gasp behind me. I glanced back and was hit by a sudden blast of air, due to the change in the position of my head. The small sword that stuck out of my precious limb was pulled out by the orange rider, her long hair flaring like fire behind her.

I flinched from the pain it caused, my flight faltering even more. I looked forward again in a painful attempt to fly smoothly. My muscles struggled to stay airborne. Within seconds the sound of metal rang through my head. I twisted my head, searching for Saphira and the orange dragon. My new wound made turning almost impossible while I fought for a suitable vantage point.

_Where are they? _My thought was interrupted by Selena's scream. I didn't get a chance to look back before the orange rider's frame entered my vision below me. I caught her tabard just in time.

_Eradon! Turn around! My father is on the ground! _I did as she asked, however painfully. My wings groaned from the exertion. I landed roughly on the stone, my claws scraping grooves into it. I continued to hold the rider above the ground in all of her squirming. Saphira was nowhere to be seen, including the citizens. Eragon, however, stood alone in the wide square. I kept my tail just high enough above the ground so as to not drag it while Selena climbed off my back weakly. My breath came out in deep, quick gasps while I recuperated, my muscles shaking.

"What have we done to make you force us from the skies over Vroenguard, father?" Selena shouted with tears in her eyes. The woman in my grasp stopped moving. The sun warmed my back as the two-legs conversed in my shadow.

"Father? Ebrithil, I was never informed about you having a child!" She interrupted, shocked. Her hands tried to pry my talons apart from her in a vain attempt to stand. I brought my eyes down to meet hers.

The pale and freckled rider glared at me through my muzzle. Her eyes narrowed before I caught a glimpse of pink between her lips. I snorted and shook my head in offense, the chains rattling slightly, before letting her go without warning. I watched as she flailed her arms until her side fell upon the ground less than 10 feet below her.

My attention changed to Selena and her father. Both were conversing with nervous attitudes. Eragon continued talking.

"…Ovitra and Ignant came to us from Surda. They still need a lot of training… especially in mannerisms and obedience," He paused and looked to the ground in embarrassment. "I truly am sorry about our actions against you. The last time anyone had seen you, they saw the flag of Killostro waving on Eradon's back. We ignorantly assumed you were an enemy."

"What is the flag of Killostro?" Selena asked.

"They've been growing since your absence. The first trickles of rebellion are minute compared to this clan. I have urged Nasuada to handle it but she has yet to believe me, and we cannot leave our students behind." He motioned to the woman who waited somewhat impatiently. She stood upright suddenly and bowed stiffly.

"If you will pardon my leave, I must tend to ignant." Her tone matched my distaste for her. Belittling a dragon. Preposterous!

"Where is everyone?" Selena said, subduing the hurt from Ovitra's rudeness. I prodded Selena's mind lightly, my tail throbbing. She glanced at me momentarily before apologizing.

I AM TOO WEAK. I WASN'T ABLE TO SAVE RESERVES.

"Hiding. Until they decide it is safe. Rumors have plagued your names. Saphira and Arya are dealing with ignant and Ovitra. Fírnen is hunting. Eradon?" He immediately caught my attention.

YES?

"Is there anything I can do about those chains? It looks quite uncomfortable."

"His tail is in more need of care, father. I did not plan on having the need to heal him." She brought her hand up to rub her neck. Her way of being sheepish.

He nodded and made his way around the loose stones to my side. After a couple of seconds of thinking and a few words, my tail was operational. I thanked him with a nod. Selena's smile grew wide across his face.

"Would you like to meet our newest members?" He offered excitedly.

"I think it best for us to gather our strength." She smiled in kind. Eragon immediately became serious.

"You will find your room untouched. I'll have someone bring you fresh accommodations." He paused as his eyes glazed over momentarily. "The guards will see that you are home again." He smiled again before walking to Selena and hugging her warmly. "I have missed you- we have all missed you." They continued to embrace for another moment before he let go.

My friend reluctantly reciprocated the action. I shifted above the stone as I leaned toward our hold. She followed after a short minute.

"Oh, and Selena? Did you happen to hear anything about Drüall or Níkrad?"

I could almost sense her head shaking behind my tail. The sound of her thin shoes made their way to me as she tried to catch up to me.

ERADON? I stopped and looked back. Her eyes squinted at the sudden sight of light. She didn't need to finish before I tenderly lifted her to my saddle. Behind us, doors slowly opened as the people decided it was safe. I continued to walk tiredly through the streets toward the enormous halls. The city felt crisp, enchanting.

"I've missed these buildings. Even the sun feels warmer here than anywhere else." She managed also tiredly.

REST. I WILL BE HERE WHEN YOU WAKE.

"That is what I'm afraid of. I fear that if I do sleep, I will not wake up in my bed. That I wake up to shackles and sand. My parents may have taught me, but it was you who made me learn." I laughed softly.

YOU ARE TOO TIRED TO MAKE SENSE OF WORDS.

"If a dragons hide grows dull, then call me a dwarf and give me a beard." She responded with a laugh of her own.

"That would suit my reputation ill." I now stood before the gates. They opened just before I reached them. I heard Selena's audible thanks.

REST WELL.

"Lest until."

ALL IS SWELL

"All is swell." She finished.


End file.
